


I wanna slow dance with you

by Sapphic_Strawberries



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Fluff and Angst, Inuyasha confesses first, Mutual Pining, Slow dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Strawberries/pseuds/Sapphic_Strawberries
Summary: After catching Inuyasha sneaking off with Kikyo again, Kagome returns to her time to clear her head. However, her friends come over to invite her to the Valentines day festival where Hojo is waiting. Kagome agrees, but Inuyasha has something to say about that.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Hojo, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	I wanna slow dance with you

Sometimes they’d hold hands and act like real couples do. Sometimes they’d even bicker like an old married couple. It was evident to everyone, except for Kagome and Inuyasha, that they habored more romantic feelings for one another. 

The highschooler always ended up talking herself out of confessing. How could she? It would be selfish to make such a raw declaration when she and their team all had their hands full battling Naroku. There was little to no room for romance. At least, that’s what Kagome thought. She soon came to the realization that there was no room when it came to her and Inuyasha, but when Kikyo was put into the equation, the dog-demon’s walls were shattered and he’d become putty in the corpse's boney hand. Kagome had never pictured herself as the jealous type, but here she was stomping back to the well with Inuyasha screaming behind her.

“Hey if you’d stop for a second and let me explain-” Inuyasha sped up to step in front of Kagome, preventing her from reaching her way to her own time.

“What’s there to explain, Inuyasha?” Kagome huffed crossing her arms. “You went and saw Kikyo, that’s nothing new. I’m not mad, so if you’ll just let-” Kagome tried to shove the man out of her way but he stood firm.

“If you’re not mad then why are you leaving?” Kagome sighed and slouched her shoulders in defeat.

“Okay, I am upset. But I’m not mad. I’m just tired, y’know? So I’m going to head back for a few days, and I promise I’ll be back.” Fixing her posture, Kagome elbowed Inuyasha out of the way to hop down The Bone Eaters well. “See ya.”

The hanyou stared at the well for a few moments even though Kagome was long gone. She was tired? Of him? No, Kagome wasn’t tired of him. She’d come back in three days like always and everything would be back to normal. Then they can focus on defeating Naroku before he collects all the shards of the Shikon Jewel. 

“Geez, I’ve never seen Kagome so jaded,” Shippo hummed on Inuyasha’s shoulder. The little fox was soon smacked to the floor with a thud.

“Ow! What was that for?” Shippo whined, rubbing his now bruised cheek.

“How long have you been spying, you little runt?”

“Honestly, I don’t know how Kagome forces herself to keep coming back here,” Sango sighed with crossed arms resting on her chest.

“Because she has a good heart,” Miroku added.

“Have all of you been spying on us?” Inuyasha snarled.

“How could we not? Kagome was crushed when she figured out you sneaked off to see Kikyo again,” Sango took a few steps forward and stabbed her finger into the half breeds chest.

“It’s not like it was secret!” He slapped Sango’s hand away with a huff. 

“Regardless if you didn’t mean to be malicious to Kagome when you sought out Kikyo, you still hurt her feelings. I would recommend seeking her out in her own time and apologizing.” The Monk prodded Inuyasha with his staff, forcing him to step backwards until the back of his legs hit the rim of the well.

“I don’t have to apologize for shit!” 

“Fine, but don’t act all gloomy if when Kagome comes back she’s more distant towards you than usual,” Sango turned her back to Inuyasha and the others followed suit. 

“Everything will be just peachy when Kagome returns!” The hanyou waved his fist as he watched his friends leave him alone to wallow in his own self pity. 

He waited a few minutes until everyone was gone to jump in after Kagome. Fine, he’d apologize, but only if it meant Kagome would stop being mad and come back to him. He hated when she left upset, because it meant it would take even longer for the two of them to be reunited. Inuyasha refused to wait a week to see her again.

In Kagome’s own time, she was resting on her bed staring up at her ceiling, questioning where she went wrong. When did she let her guard down and fall for someone so inconsiderate like Inuyasha? It was the worst mistake in her life. She knew he had someone else before her, yet she fell for him anyways.

“Ugh! Stupid!” Kagome clutched one of the smaller pillows on her bed and threw it against the wall, barely hitting Buyo who was sleeping on her chair. The cat woke up with a screech and ran out of the room all puffy. “Great, even the cats leaving me.” 

“Uh, Kagome?”

“Huh?” The girl looked over to her door to see Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka standing in her doorway.

“What are you guys doing here?” Kagome asked with a raised brow. 

“We were in the neighborhood and wanted to check up on you. How’s your shingles doing?” Ayumi asked with concern.

“Ahaha, all better!” Damn her grandfather for coming up with another ridiculous illness. Why couldn’t he just say she had mono? The school would understand why she’d be out for weeks then.

“Oh that's perfect timing then!” Eri chirpped and smacked her hands into Kagome’s, lacing their fingers together squealing like a little kid.

“That means you can come to the festival tonight!” Yuka was already digging through Kagome’s closet, trying to find her friend a cute outfit to wear out.

“What? No, no, I couldn’t possibly,” Kagome unhooked her hand to wave in defense.

“Don’t be ridiculous, some fresh air will be good for you,” Yuka said laying out a pink lemonade colored dress that was decorated with a strawberry pattern in front of Kagome, and handing her white sandals that had a slight heel to them. “Here, I always thought you looked cute in this outfit.”

“Thanks, Yuka. But I don’t really feel like going out tonight.”

“Let me guess, you had another fight with your boyfriend, huh?” Eri rolled her eyes.

“How’d you know?”

“That guy is always doing something that upsets you. What did he do this time?” Eri placed her arm around her friend in comfort.

“He went to go see his ex again. I keep trying to tell myself not to get upset, but it’s so hard when it's obvious he still loves her,” Kagome wept to her friends. All three of them went silent and then pulled the heartbroken girl into a bear hug.

“Forget that guy, Kagome. If he can’t realize how lucky he is to have someone like you, then he can piss off,” Yuka snarled and leaned away to hand Kagome the dress again.

“We’ll go out, and who knows maybe you’ll find someone better,” Ayumi chirpped sweetly, stepping away to give Kagome some space to change. 

“You’re right!”

Neither of the girls even noticed the man peeking to the window as they all perked Kagome up. Damn, he really fucked up this time, huh? He supposed he has been using Kagome’s kindness for granted. Well that was going to change. Inuyasha vowed to try better for her! No longer would he let her suffer over the thought of Kikyo and him!

“Hey Kagome, I heard Hojo’s gonna be there,” Ayumi pointed out, as she helped flat iron Kagome’s hair.

“Really?” Inuyasha noted the hint of blush on Kagome’s cheeks.

“Mmhm, I’m sure he’d love to share a dance with you!” Ayumi unplugged the flat iron and ran her fingers through Kagome’s now straight hair. “There, now you’re already!”

The four girls collected their things and exited Kagome’s room. Inuyasha took this opportunity to enter through the window, ignoring the heavy scent of perfume from the other three. If Kagome thought she was going to a festival without him, she was sadly mistaken!

“Oh, hey Inuyasha! What are you doing here?” Sota asked, when he came in to shut the lights off Kagome and her friends left on.

“Hey, kiddo,” Inuyasha gave him a wave then bent down to ask him a question. “Do you know what this festival is about?” Sota stared at Inuyasha with disbelief.

“Inuyasha, it’s the Valentine's day festival! The girls are heading out to find some dates.”

“What the fuck is Valentines day?” He sniffed.

“It’s a holiday for lovers,” Sota said plainly.

“Lovers!?” Kagome didn’t have any lovers, did she? Wait, who did that girl say was at the festival expecting Kagome? Hojo something?

“Mmhm,” but before Sota could do anything else, Inuyasha bolted out the window towards Kagome’s school. 

“Hey, Hojo!” Eri waved over Hojo once the four of them made it to the festival.

“Oh, hey guys,” the boy was wearing his casual wear, but he held something behind his back suspiciously.

“Doesn’t Kagome look cute?” Ayumi asked nudging Kagome towards the shy boy.

“Y-yeah! I mean you always look cute, Kagome,” Hojo scratched the side of his face then handed her a floral arrangement. “I got you this! Uh, Eri texted me earlier that you might be coming so i figured-”

“It’s beautiful, thank you Hojo,” Kagome wrapped the corsage around her wrist, and then stepped forward to hold onto the brunettes hand.

“Well, we’ll leave you two to it!” Yuki waved the couple off to go enjoy the festival.

“W-wait!” Kagome called out but her friends scattered and left her alone with Hojo.

“Hey, Kagome, look!” Hojo pointed over with his opposite hand at some carnival games the festival set up to play. “Want me to win you a prize?”

“Oh you don’t have to do that, Hojo,” Kagome smiled.

“No, no, I insist! C’mon,” Hojo tugged Kagome over to a dart game. “Three darts, please,” He set down a few hundred yen, taking the darts that were offered to him.

Of course he was able to hit every tied up balloon perfectly. Kagome’s jaw was hanging down as she stared at the humble boy next to her.How did he do that? She thought these games were rigged.

“Woah! I didn’t know you had a good throwing arm!”

“You didn’t? I am the main pitcher on our baseball team,” Hojo grinned as the man behind the counter grabbed their prize.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should’ve known that,” she chewed the inside of her cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, Kagome! You’ve been busy trying to get better,” the man behind the booth handed Hojo a plushie of a white dog. “Here!” He grabbed the toy’s paw, making it wave at Kagome.

“Hehehe, awe!” Kagome took it and gave it a big squeeze. Kagome did feel a little bad for thinking of Inuyasha while she hugged the plushie. She was here with Hojo and she was still thinking of that damn Inuyasha.

“Yo, Kagome!” Kagome and Hojo turned around to see a white haired man stomping over to them. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka also took notice as well and stepped infront of the angry dog-demon before he could reach either Hojo or Kagome.

“Where do you think you’re going, mister?” Eri snapped at Inuyasha.

“Where do you think? I’m going to see Kagome!”

“Ugh! Haven’t you bothered her enough? Let her have one night of peace without you having to upset her!” Yuki barked, but was taken back when Kagome patted her shoulder.

“Guys it's okay,” Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then nodded for him to follow her. “C’mon.” Inuyasha followed her like an obedient dog. Hojo was left with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.

Inuyasha and Kagome found an open table and took a seat. She set her plushie to the side, and looked across at Inuyasha sadly. Of course he was here to yell at her.

“Lemme guess,” she slouched in her chair. “You want me to come back and be your jewel detector.”

“What? No! Well, I want you to come back but not for that reason-” Inuyasha looked over at the plushie. It’s plastic eyes staring through him. “Did that Hojo guy get you that?”

“Hm?” She glanced at the toy. “Oh yeah, he also got me this.” She showed Inuyasha her wrist. “It’s a Camellia, my favorite flower,” she pulled her hand away before Inuyasha could snatch the flower arrangement and smash it in his fist. “Hey! Don’t break it!”

“Tch, it looks stupid.”

“Why you-” Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed again. “Inuyasha, can you just leave me alone? You’re starting to get on my nerves.” her voice was slightly watery.

“Not unless you’re coming with me,” he furrowed his brows. 

“Goddammit Inuyasha!” Kagome pulled at her own hair. “You can’t just get jealous when you literally are all kissy face with Kikyo!”

“Kissy face?”

“Yes, kissyface!” Kagome growled accusingly. “You run off with Kikyo, and you expect me to be perfectly fine with it! But when Koga or even Hojo actually treat me as their first priority, you lose your shit! It’s not fair!’

“I’m sorry.”

“And another thing-wait,” Kagome blinked a few times. “You’re sorry?”

“Yes, I’m sorry Kagome. I know I haven’t been fair to you. You’re allowed to see other guys, it’s not we’re an item.” Kagome swore she heard her heart shatter. “But I can’t help but get jealous. I tend to forget there's other people in your life, yet whenever I see them talking to you I can’t help but think you’ll realize how much better they are for you than me, and you’ll never come back through the well.”

“Inuyasha, I already told you a long time ago I’m staying by your side. Even if you’re in love with Kikyo…”

“Was. I was in love with Kikyo. But not anymore, I haven’t been in love with her in a while.” Inuyasha reached over and grabbed Kagome’s hand. Kagome pursed her lips at that and peaked down at their hands. It was clear by his grip he was being serious. She shook her head slightly at his words.

“Fine. Tell me how you actually feel about me. You need to be completely honest with me from here on out, because I can’t keep getting my hopes up just for you to run to Kikyo any second.” Kagome stated with a serious tone. 

Inuyasha opened his mouth at that, but nothing came out. He was never good with his words. He’s tried to explain himself to her on many occasions, but it always turned into them arguing cause he couldn’t help but put his fist in his mouth. But if it meant he could save Kagome and his relationship, then he’d swallow his pride and do it.

“Fine. You want me to tell you how I actually feel, aight. I can’t help but stay up every night you’re gone, because you’ve invaded every thought I have. I love how when you’re laughing you snort in between. Heh, especially when you laugh to the point you give yourself the hiccups.” He started to become flushed. “You constantly amaze me how strong you’ve gotten in such a short amount of time. You’re strong, Kagome. You’re probably the strongest person I know. You’re smart. Like, really smart. I have no clue what you’re saying when you’re rambling about that algebra shit, but I’m in love with the sound of your voice I just wanna-”

“Slow dance.”

“Yeah, slow dance! Wait, what-?” Inuyasha turned his head in the direction Kagome was staring off to. 

Out in the distance was a dance floor set up for couples to enjoy. Many of them were clinging to one another as they swayed to the sound of the music playing through the giant speakers. Inuyasha blinked, and then turned back to Kagome.

“Uh, do you wanna?” He nodded to the dance floor.

“Wha-? Oh, no, no, that’s for couples-!” Inuyasha ignored her and took her hand again.

“I know,” he smiled and led her to the crowd of people dancing.

“I uh, I don’t know how to dance,” she admitted blushing as Inuyasha rested his hands on her hips.

“Me either, so we’ll both be bad at it,” Kagome chuckled at that and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as they started to sway to the beat. 

As the crowd started to die out, Kagome and Inuyasha remained in each other's arms until the last song was announced. Inuyasha usually would’ve been embarrassed by the eyes staring at him and Kagome being more intimate than usual, but his attention was more on Kagome then those around them. 

“Kagome?” Inuyasha spoke softly.

“Yes?”

“I uh, I know I don’t say it often, and I’ll try to get better at it, but I just wanted to say,” the hanyou smiled awkwardly. “I actually, I mean you’re uh, you’re the most important person to me-I love-!” He started to shake slightly. “I love you. You’re my best friend and I can’t imagine you not in my life. Even if you don’t feel the same, I need you near me.”

“Oh, Inuyasha.” Kagome leaned back from the hold to get on her tiptoes to peck his lips. “I love you too.”

The Hanyou melted into her touch, whining happily as he suddenly nuzzled her face like a clingy puppy. Kagome giggled and reached up to pet his ears. This was a little strange. The day started off so sour, but now it was ending so sweetly that Kagome couldn’t help smiling.

“You ready to head back?” Kagome asked with a small smile.

“We can head back out in a bit. Can we stay like this for a little bit?” Inuyasha asked, still snuggled up against Kagome.

“Sure thing.”


End file.
